In the Midst of War
by Naiira Harlow
Summary: Naruto has to tell Miyumi a secret that he has kept from her since the day his mentor died.  A treasure that can never be replaced...


I was being run ragged at this point. There were more shinobi coming into the medical tent then those on the actual battlefield. I was itching to get out there and help, but as a high level healer I was stuck here with Sakura tending to the injured. More and more shinobi started coming in, some with as little as a few scratches while some came in being carried by team mates.

"I need the antidote for poison 349 now!" I was stitching up a shinobi from the lightning village. He had been poisoned with one of Zetsu's spores that Sakura and I had found the antidote for. The day was turning into night rather quickly and I was running out of chakra fast.

"You should sit down and rest for a little while Miyumi, you'll burn yourself out." Sakura mused, giving me the vial of antidote which I poured gently down the man's mouth. I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"I can't Sakura, I'm needed here, my village needs me." I continued wrapping up the man's wounds and moved onto the next shinobi, a rather large female with the symbol for the stone village on her hitai. Sakura started helping me on the other side.

"I'm helping you then, no questions asked." She moved her hands over part of the person's body healing over a half.

"Lady Miyumi, there's someone waiting outside for you!" It was one of the jounin who yelled into the tent to get my attention. I turned from my work for a few seconds to look at him. It was one of the men I had treated not too long ago. The bandages were wrapped tightly around his bald head and an eye patch covered his left eye.

"I'm kind of busy right now!" I turned back to my work and heard the tent flap rustle signaling that the man had left. As soon as I had stitched up another soldier, a hand grabbed my wrist. I was about to tell off whomever had tried to keep me from my work until I saw the person's face. The spiky blond hair was just as golden as it had always been. His ocean blue eyes stared at me with something close to longing. The whiskers on his face seemed even more defined now. His orange jumpsuit with black outlines was all he wore as per usual.

"Naruto…" I whispered as if I felt none of this was real. He took my other wrist and held them close to his chest, beaming down at me.

"Um Sakura, I need a minute." I told my friend. She smiled and nodded, pushing us out of the tent. It was chaos outside with people running around trying to help others. Yet here I was in the midst of it all with the boy I had fallen so madly in love with. He had been taken from me before I could tell him how I felt, but perhaps now was the moment.

"You came back." I whispered, pressing myself against him. His warmth enveloped me as his arms wrapped around my body. The scent of ramen filled my nostrils along with that strange exotic scent I could never place, but loved all the same.

"Of course I did. They didn't tell me anything, but when I found out I came to help. I won't let our friends die out there." He smiled. Naruto had really grown up since the first time I met him all those years ago. He took my hands in his and his smile never faded.

"I came here first to see if you were okay and to tell you something important." He practically whispered the last part. I nodded for him to go on. His ocean blues met my turquoise orbs as he seemed to be getting the courage to speak.

"You're my best friend Miyu-chan and I wish we had met so much sooner so I would have known…" He paused and seemed to be fighting for the right words. My heart was fluttering out my chest, already anticipating the rejection or the conformation. Naruto cleared his throat and then looked away from my gaze.

"You remember when we first came back to Konoha and pervy sage pulled me aside just inside the gates? Well he told me that if I ever decided to keep someone close, it should be you." I gave him a confused look and he shook his head.

"I didn't understand at first, but I figured he meant we should always be friends. You were there for me in my last year of training and you are the only person I can share that with now." He seemed to be rather upset, but his smile never faded. I wiped my thumb across the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, Master Jiraiya would never leave you. He's with us in spirit and in our abilities." He smiled again with a few tears stuck behind his eyes.

"I know that and he left me with a gift that I will always treasure, you." I looked at him, surprised that he would say such a thing. It was so un Naruto like that I wasn't sure what to do or say to him. He squeezed my hands in his own, lacing the fingers as if to show his point. At this point I could hear my heart skipping beats.

"I was wrong though, about what he said back then. When I thought about it, I realized you meant so much to me. I wondered what I would do without you and I almost couldn't breathe. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…well…that I…" At this point he was blushing, his cheeks a bright red and he seemed flustered.

"Naruto, you mean the world to me. When I had no home, you gave me one. I owe you my life in many ways. I missed you when you had to go away, I didn't know what I'd do if you didn't come back." I smiled, suddenly unable to control myself as I leaned up towards Naruto's face. Our foreheads were touching and his breath began to tickle my nose.

"I told you so long ago about how I used to like Sakura, but when I met you I realized it was a stupid crush. You were so different and whenever I saw you my heart started to beat faster. I was so oblivious that I didn't know what these feelings were. When I finally figured it out, we were already separated and I couldn't come see you. I came to help, but all I could think about was you…getting to you and telling you…that I…that I…" It was the longest string of words I had ever heard Naruto say and they were meant to be towards me.

I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. His breathing got short and his eyes closed. This was it, my moment, my one chance to show him how I feel. I leaned my face forward and our lips met. His lips felt like silk, warm and soft. Our lips molded together perfectly, like we were meant for each other. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close almost lifting me off the ground he was holding so tight. The sparks flew along my spine creating a tingling sensation in my brain. He pulled away quicker than I would have liked. His bright blue eyes were shining with an emotion I knew all too well.

"I love you Miyumi Kaze." His words made my heart swell with love. I hugged him tighter, keeping him close to me.

"And I am madly in love with you Naruto Uzumaki." I kissed him again, making sure his body was pressed against mine. In the midst of war, there was love. My blond haired future hokage kept me close to him, kissing the top of my head when we broke apart.


End file.
